


Transformers: Horror To The Optics

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Autobots - Freeform, Coming-of-age, Cybertron, Decepticons - Freeform, F/M, Forbidden, Hoard, Horror, Illness, M/M, Multi, Murder, Outer Space, Romance, Zombies, space, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: The Great War has ended, and that should have been a celebration, but it wasn't. The Great War only ended, because of a threat to both Autobots and Decepticons that threatened to destroy both sides. The Horrorcons, horrible things of vampiric thirst, have taken most of each side, leaving only a rather small group left to fight. Morningstar, the new leader of the Decepticons, must try to keep up morale and keep her comrades alive as she looks for ways to cure her brethren or leave the damned planet that was once their glorious home...   But... What if another tries to convince her to join him in conquest? To convert her to their side and make her his? Find out in the slow updated chapters of Transformers: Horrors To The Optics!"Our fangs are bared. We lust for blood. We are without mercy and we will make their suffering legendary." - Horrortron~ Ideas from http://transformersplagued.tumblr.com/ and images from http://sveene.tumblr.com/post/115144980054/horrortron-destroys-optimus-but-manages-to-keep ~





	1. Prologue

Graceon and Ratchet walk down the dim hallway of the Lost Light, both looking grim and exhausted from the long hours they have been working. They were heading for the quarantine room, where an old friend was sealed off, having been infected with a virus from a creature of Tarrus, a planet they had gone to search for energon. The ship was now on it's way back to Cybertron, hurried in its journey to try and save their comrade.  
"Ratchet, from the notes of the other doctors, they say the treatments on M... the patient are not working, not relieving any pain he has told us about, instead he has informed us that the pain is increasing. He is also still losing his dentas, being replaced with needle like fangs... and the metal around them are blackening." Graceon says, looking at the notes. Ratchet sighs, rubbing under his tired blue optics.  
"Primus... Is there any good news?" Ratchet asks, looking at his partner as they round the corner.  
"Unfortunately... No. It seems he will... he will be offline before we can reach Cybertron." Graceon says, her spark aching at the thought, especially when she thinks of her 'sister', Morningstar. How she will grieve to know that her once beloved leader is...  
"Graceon. We are here." Ratchet's voice cuts through her thoughts, making her look at the window peering into the quarantine room, watching the silver mech breathe in a labored way, his red optics staring at the ceiling, showing off the agony and fear he felt. He was hooked up to machines, which was helping his energon keep flowing through him and helping him stay alive. "The poor fool... Not even he deserves to die this way."  
Graceon nods, watching as First Aid goes into the room to check on the machines. She sighs, before looking at Ratchet. "This is going to affect many lives, Ratchet... Many will cheer, but I know a few who will weep..."  
"You mean Morningstar." Ratchet says, sighing as he nods. "I was surprised to hear she took his throne when he left the Decepticons."  
"Trust me, I was upset when she told me she was Leader now. She was to follow him... but... she told me that the Decepticons needed her more than he did."  
"That is brave of her, in my opinion. Staying to make sure her comrades do not lose faith, even if it is the Decepticons, is an honorable thing to do, especially when your reason for being there is gone." Ratchet says, looking at his saddened partner. He lays a hand on her shoulder, and she looks up to him, her red optics meeting his blue. "She will return one day, Graceon. After all, she is an Autobot at spark."  
"Yes... That is true, Ratchet." Graceon says, smiling as she nods in agreement. The lights begin to flicker, and her smile dims down into a more negative line. "I hope we have enough fuel to get us back..."  
"We do, Graceon, just we are cutting back on the lights to make sure the shields remain on line. After all, we must stay safe from any attacks as we return home." Ratchet says, the lights casting long shadows on the walls. Graceon nods, before her optics return to the window, to stumble in her breath.  
First Aid and the patient was gone, no trace of their disappearance nor where they went.  
"What..." Ratchet mutters, before pushing on the comm on the wall. "First Aid? Where are you? Where is M--"  
A sick squishy gagging sound met his questions, sounding like someone choking, desperately trying to regain oxygen. Ratchet's optics grew wide, stepping away from the comm as a form rose from behind the platform, covered in the energon blood of First Aid, who was held in it's talons. Graceon's servo went to her mouth, fluid building up in her optics as she watched First Aid's mouth move, trying to say help me but only the choking sound escaping. There were no words... Until the creature that was once their patient turned to the window, it's fangs stained with energon.

"... Keep watching, Ratchet... You as well, Graceon... After all... You are next." He said in a dark, amused tone, going back to feast on the very spark of the doctor. The optics of First Aid flickered on and off as the sharp fangs of the monster crushed his spark, before finally shutting down.  
"Oh Primus... Rodimus! Warn the others!" Ratchet yells into his comm, coming out of his shock. "Patient 243 has mutated and killed First Aid!"  
"So... You want to ruin my return... Fine then... YOU WILL BE MY NEXT MEAL!" The creature snarled, running at the glass and cracking it. Graceon gasps, and pulls the alarm, the lights dimming more to allow the red flashing lights and the siren to sound. Ratchet grabs her arm, and they start dashing down the hall, the sound of shattering glass behind them.  
"We have to get to the blast doors! Shut them quickly!" Ratchet called out, hearing bestial snarling sounds racing behind them, quickly sounding as if they were getting nearer.  
"Will do! Just keep running, Ratchet! Don't slow!" Graceon says, gasping as she ran faster. She was made for speed and efficiency, so this was no issue for her. She was soon at the blast doors, and she grabbed the lever, pulling down on it hard. The doors began to shut with a loud groan.  
"Run faster, Ratchet! Please!" Graceon called out, sounding scared as she watched her comrade run. She watched as the once patient turned monster start to catch up to the doctor, and tears sprung to her red optics. Ratchet takes a moment to turn his head and sees how close the monster was to him... and how far he was from the door. He turns his head back to Graceon, and a sad look crosses his faceplate.  
"Graceon... Take good care of the others." Ratchet called out, before stopping, pulling out his buzz saw, and launches himself at the creature, swiping left and right at him.  
"RATCHET!" Graceon yells, the doors closing. She bangs on the door, smashing herself against it, before tears pour from her optics. "Ratchet you idiot!" After a few moments, there was silence behind the door, making her back up in sorrow.  
"Graceon, what is going on?" Ultra Magnus asks, running up to her. Before she could answer, there was a loud thud against the door.  
"Open the door.... Open now... or Ratchet is mine to turn...." A deep, raspy voice growled out, a soft moan of pain coming after, sounding abused and dying.  
"Ratchet..."  
"Don't.... Don't open... Don't...." Ratchet's voice softly groaned, before a sickening smack sounded out.  
"Silence you weak mortal... Now... Open the doors, Graceon..."  
"No." Ultra Magnus says, placing his arm on the fem's shoulder. "I am sorry, Graceon..."  
"I understand, Magnus... I will not open the door." Graceon says, backing away.  
"Oh.... So unwise..." There was a horrifying crushing sound, along with an agonizing shrill streak.  
"RATCHET!" Graceon is held back by Magnus grip, he pulling her to his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Ratchet! I'm sorry!" She cried out, sobbing and falling limp in his arms.  
"There was no other way, Graceon... I'm sor---"  
There was another thud against the door, stronger than the last one. Everyone paused, looking at the door as another came, the door now denting from the force of the banging.  
"I'm coming for you Grace.... I'M COMING FOR YOU!"  
The door was punctured, a hand punching through. The gray hand pulls away, and another punch widened the hole more. The Autobots backed up, and after another loud thud, they ran down the hall, heading to the control room to hide and warn Cybertron of the coming disaster ...


	2. The Walk To Enemy Lines

_A Year later..._

"..." The air was quiet as Morningstar walked towards the shining structure that was Iacon. Beside her, was her 2nd in Command, Soundwave, along with her lieutenant Thundercracker. Her face was stony, her optics not as bright or optimistic as they once were. Being leader will do that to you, especially when there are hoards of monsters out and around, hunting your men and the enemy more efficiently than the most trained killers in the universe. She looked up at the well protected building, seeing all the guards and snipers, the look outs to make sure the Horrors didn't come near, or to warn the others if they sprung a trap.  
"Observation: Less warriors than last time." Soundwave mused, his tone flat and monotone. After Starscream had been ripped apart by a Horror, Morningstar placed Soundwave where he belonged, at her side as Second In Command, helping her support the Decepticons and keeping them alive. She trusted Soundwave with her life, as he was the closest thing she could call a friend amongst the cons.  
"Even they have been hunted by the Horrors, Soundwave..." Morningstar responded mournfully. Yes, the Decepticons and Autobots were fierce enemies and found for a millennia over their home planet of Cybertron, but after the infection of the Horrors raged out and wiped most of the healthy Cybertronians from the planet, it was hard to keep up the war. That is why Morningstar was going to Iacon with her 2nd and 3rd in command. She was going to discuss a truce between the 2 sides, at least until the Horrors had been taken care of, or until Cybertronians were no more.  
"At this rate, between both sides, the Horrors will win the war." Thundercracker remarked, noting how the numbers of the look outs had dwindled.  
"Remark: Morningstar has done optimal work keeping 79% of Decepticons free of the disease." Soundwave said, using a rare moment to compliment the dragon. Morningstar's lips twitched upwards, a small smile forming. Soundwave knew that the dragon blamed herself for the deaths and she was lost for a very long time after their former leader left them to become an Autobot, even more distraught when the ship carrying her sister, her mate, and her former leader came down with the infected Horrors. She was no longer the happy sweetheart that she once was. She was stronger, wiser, more commanding and in charge. She was a Prime in her own right, a Commander of her army with a mind of creativity and a rage unequalled.  
"You kept all of us sane and fighting, Star. You've done a fine job." Thundercracker reaffirms, Morningstar chuckling.  
"Aft kissers. You both are good generals, Soundwave for your stealth and knowledge, Thundercracker for your heart and bonds. I would be nothing without you two, and the rest of the mechs." Morningstar praised, placing a hand on each of the mech's shoulders as they walked to the grand doors. She put her arms down, and looked up at the mech high above on the balcony, watching them.  
"State your business!"  
"I am Lady Morningstar, Leader of the Decepticons! This is Soundwave, my 2nd in command and communications officer, as well as Thundercracker, my 3rd in command and leader of the seekers. We came to discuss a truce with Ultra Magnus, a truce between Autobots and Decepticons until the madness that is the Horrors be taken care of. Ultra Magnus agreed to this meeting." Morningstar called out, using her almighty Decepticon Leader voice. It was powerful with an air of threats and destruction, one that made any being reconsider crossing her. The guard widened his green optics, another guard coming to him and murmuring something to him.  
"Do you believe they will shoot us...?" Thundercracker asked quietly, eying the guards who seemed to have a very heated discussion.  
"Percentage of being shot: 24%" Soundwave replied, making Morningstar tsk, looking around with a disconcerning optic.  
"Now now... They wont shoot us. They don't want the gates of the pit to open and take them. If we were killed, the Decepticons would not stop at anything to make sure that every single Autobot died... We are their salvation, their last chance at taking back Cybertron as well. Autobots may have the security of Iacon, but we, Decepticons, have the firepower and numbers to fight back against those monsters. We have the soldiers, the weapons, the know-how to many plans of battle." Morningstar reassured, her servos now clenching into fists. "They won't turn us down."  
"You know how to calm the fears in any soldier's heart, Star..." Thundercracker said, a small smile of his own on his faceplate. A small call upwards drew their attention.  
"We will open the gates! Be ready to hand over your weapons, then we will bring you to Ultra Magnus!" The guard yelled, before making a signal with his hand. The doors groaned as they opened enough for the trio to go through.   
"While we are here, I know I needn't remind you that we must be on our best behavior. I do not want to jeopardize our chances at getting medicine or a safe haven for our men." Morningstar murmured, walking forward through the doorway. Soundwave and Thundercracker made agreeing noises as they followed slightly behind her.   
Once inside, Morningstar hid her amazement from the scene. The dome was buzzing with action, Autobots moving quickly and working hard to reinforce the structure, move medical supplies, and do any other sort of work to better the area. There wasn't as many as there once was, she noticed a few faces missing from the crowd. Soundwave kept silent, watching the Autobots move with purpose. Thundercracker watched wide opticed at how few there were, seeing as they once had enough soldiers to fill the entire city of Iacon, not just one building of it. Several Autobots stopped in their work, noticing the Decepticons walk in. Some looked afraid, others looked frustrated, others suspicious, but the ones who rather caught Morningstar's attention were the ones who looked relieved at their arrival, as if they had come to save them.   
"Come forward please." Morningstar was jarred from her stupor, and she walked over to the checkpoint, where the guard was covered in armor, protecting every inch of his metal flesh. "Remove all weapons... and then come forward to show me your mouth and neck."   
Morningstar nods, removing her Great Sword, the Star Breaker, and placing it on the table. She also removed her fusion cannon, as it was her ranged weapon and it was a near perfect mimicry of her former leader's weapon. She then came closer to the guard, and sighs.   
"My denta are fanged, but not like the Horrors..." She warned, before baring her teeth at the guard. He came close and examined them, making sure her gums were a decent color, there was no ooze, and the teeth were not just needle sharp fangs. He did tap at her fangs, however, before sighing to himself.  
"You are good... Neck please." He said, his servos going to her neck. The horrors had markings on their necks, gashes if they were average, more elaborate markings if they were more powerful or clever.   
"Just don't strangle me, friend." Morningstar murmured, the guard nodding as he felt for anything out of the ordinary. Once sure of his search, he nods to her, and allows her through. She watched as Soundwave and Thundercracker did the same with their weapons and check ups, being polite and not doing anything to risk the truce. Soundwave didn't even complain or make a sound when he had to remove his mouth plate to reveal his dentas, which were clean of course. After all three were cleared, a familiar face came up to them, eying them all with an air of suspicion.  
"Hello IronHide. It has been a very long time since we last met." Morningstar greets, her chest out and a pleasant smile on her lips. She held out a hand, a sign of good will, but IronHide just huffed at her.  
"What 're you Decepticreeps doin' 'ere? Comin' to see if ya can finish us off?!" IronHide snarls, pointing a digit at the dragon. More Autobots stopped in their works, watching as the old veteran called out the Leader of the Decepticons. They were interested, curious, afraid and more of what was to happen.  
"We came to make a truce, to work together until the threat of the Horrors is no more." Morningstar said confidently, knowing that their presence would cause some commotion. They were the violent Decepticon warriors, after all.  
"You 're nothin' more than a liar. A liar who backstabbed her own sister who begged ya to come home after your retro rat of a ex-leader came here to play hero."  
That made Morningstar tense, flinch even. Everyone knew that Morningstar was devastated when Megatron left the Decepticons, and then Graceon and Ratchet dying on the Lost Light, the very ship that brought the Horrors to Cybertron made her even more grieved. Only Soundwave and the stars knew how much she blamed herself for the deaths of her trine-sibling and her former leader. How much she could turn back time and saved them from the outcome Primus and Unicron gave them.  
"IronHide... No more." Morningstar didn't have to turn her head to know who it was. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she slowly brought her optics to meet her old friend.   
"Perceptor..."  
"Hello Morningstar. It is a pleasure to see you again." The once intellectual looked more like a sharpshooter than a scientist, but he was still all the same.  
"Same to you. You've changed." She murmured, looking into what was once a normal optic, now a focusing lens for sniping.  
"I had to do some upgrades to survive, such as you have." Perceptor said, a gentle smile on his faceplate. He motions forward. "Come. Ultra Magnus is waiting to meet you."  
"Yes... Of course." Morningstar replies, following the mech closely, passing IronHide without a second glance. She quickly reformed her mask of power and leadership, and prepared for the talking that was to follow.


End file.
